


You Kept Me Going

by CJIS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drake's Deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJIS/pseuds/CJIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan told Sully how he survived the train wreck to Tibet and the plane wreck in the Rub' Al Khali. </p><p>The train wreck story was nothing but the truth, but the plane wreck story was tweaked...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Luck Can't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> One of my all time fave moments of the game, so I decided to extend on that..throw in some more Nathan and Sully moments.

Almost a month had passed since the journey through The Atlantis of the Sands and things were slowly falling back to normal in the life of Nathan Drake. Sitting alone in Heartbreaks, he scribbled away in his journal too lost in thought to care of anything going on around him. The bar was empty as usual but that was how he enjoyed it. Despite always fighting beside many, Nathan wasn't the type who enjoyed sitting around with a group of friends. Elena had gone off on a job and being the opposite of a home body, Nathan instantly ran off to his home away from home.

"Okay kid! Tell me AGAIN how you got out of that goddamn hell hole! ...I just can't seem to grasp it quite yet..."

Nathan gave a soft smile as he looked up to Sullivan who entered the room from the back. It wasn't the alcohol that brought him, but the man who held it well. "Aren't you tired of hearing it though?" He had told the story many times already and always had changed it up a bit. He wasn't one to exaggerate but when he did, he did it to hear Sullivan's laugh and the smart remarks he threw in.

Sullivan shook his head resting his crossed arms on the bar as he leaned towards Nathan. "The only thing that tires me out is trying to keep up with you!" He chuckled as Nathan rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I ask to hear stories?" He leaned away pulling a cigar from his pocket, noting Nathan's soft glare. "I've gotta be adventurous somehow..."

As he lit up his cigar, Nathan shook his head returning to his journal. It was true that Sullivan couldn't be everywhere with Drake, trouble's fault or not. So when something "fun" went on with Nathan, storytime would commence at good ol Heartbreaks when he returned bruised and battered. "Goddamn..." was more than often a reply when the stories would end and Nathan would nod in amusement expecting it. It was the first thing he thought of when he had started the story of the train accident to Tibet. He didn't exaggerate that story and was shocked to hear not only Goddamn but a speech of "You need to think of your life as more than something to throw around." and "Your luck can't last forever..." Not wanting to get that speech again or see Sullivan worry more than he should, Nathan chose to exaggerate all the rest of his missed adventures. Just to make himself stand on top with no problem. ...Even if he was stranded in a desert.

This time though, Nathan closed up his journal and he stuffed it into his back pocket as he scooted up to the edge of his seat. "Alright alright..." He raised a finger. "I warn you now though, this is going to be told a little different."

Sullivan pat his back as he stepped out from behind the bar to sit at his side. "Is the beginning going to be of YOU blowing up the plane this time?" He laughed as Nathan shoved his hand away facing him.

"Just zip it and listen old fart!"

 

–UC-

 

_"Let me get this straight...for once it was an enemy who caused the explosion?" That was Sullivan's first question when Nathan finished the story._

_Hearing the disbelief, Nathan eyed him then he quickly leaned away shaking his head. "Hold the phone!" Sullivan shook his hand at Nathan but before he could say anything, Nathan leaned over putting his hands on his chest. "This one wasn't my fault this time!"_

_Sullivan laughed pulling his cigar from his mouth and he blew smoke into the air, he watched as Nathan pulled back in disgust. "Oh, is that right huh?"_

_Nathan glanced over holding his hand over his mouth and nose. "Yes it is! I don't ALWAYS cause trouble..." He looked away letting out a fake cough and Sullivan rolled his eyes turning away some to make the smoke float elsewhere._

_"_ _We're drifting Nate...please, continue.."_

 

–UC-

 

The beginning was always the same. A huge fight in the plane and then suddenly, BOOM! Nathan fell quiet remembering as he began the adventure once more. Everything wrong that happened would often fall on his shoulders and Sullivan knew that more than anyone. Although the two joked and argued about it, both knew what the other was really talking about. Sullivan put the blame on Nathan cause it got him thinking of his actions and what they could do to others. Nathan on the other hand would sometimes blame the enemy for all the trouble, not wanting Sullivan to get more and more worried as more adventures came. With that came a little argument, then silence...but then Sullivan would change the subject. From father to partner, that's how things always went. No one else could or would understand it but them. Deep down though, Sullivan didn't like to admit it, but he hated when Nathan went off alone. It made him think of the worse and when the phone would ring his heart would always skip a beat. Of course the last time Nathan was alone was because he was saving his old ass! The only call he'd get would be Marlowe's sick remark...just like she gave when Nathan ran away drugged. _"_ _He killed himself I'm afraid...the drug was JUST too much!"_

"Now here's where things start to change..."

Sullivan blinked returning from his thoughts and he looked to Nathan who was picking at a napkin in front of him. His eyes were distant as if he was living the adventure again. "I didn't land near any sort of village..." He shook his head. "I'm not THAT lucky!"


	2. Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, basically the game, but with tweaks. Sue me. (Don't..)

Nathan glanced around as he glided down safely, clutching onto a cargo box. He choked on his breath as he fought for it, still not believing he actually managed to maneuver himself over and pull the chute free in the nick of time. Looking over the box he gulped seeing the mess that was the rest of the plane.

Crashing to the ground, he cried out as he was jolted from the box. After standing, he eyed the cloud of smoke a few yards in front of him. Quickly his thoughts began to race. "Okay...gotta think..." He began forward, rubbing his hands over his face, already starting to sweat from the heat. "Gotta keep my head..." He eyed the wreck with hopeful eyes. "..I'll just head to the wreckage and see what I can find! ...Maybe some water.." He let his hands drop as he let out a nervous laugh. "..or..something.."

Arriving at the wreckage, Nathan pulled an AK-47 from the ground, ignoring the hand that lightly gripped it. He slowly stepped forward through the carnage and wreckage of the remains of yet another fight. He looked through fire and metal for anything else useful, but the hope for anything was slipping away as he got further towards the end of the wreck. Stopping a few steps away, he scanned the area, hand shading his eyes as he threw the AK onto his shoulder. His heart stopped seeing nothing but sand...

Hand dropping to his side, he let out a sigh. "..Perfect.." With nothing but a mess behind him and wasteland before him, Nathan began his journey forward. "Here we go..."

 

-UC-

 

"...I was out of the frying pan and into the fire..." He chuckled softly shaking his head. "..Let me tell ya, it was one HELL of a fire..."

Sullivan looked over Drake quietly as he lowered his cigar. The look in Nathan's eyes wasn't like the look he gave with other stories. They'd be shining with excitement but this look was deep and lost...this one was true...

 

-UC-

 

Step after step took Nathan further and further away from the last thing of civilization and as he got further he was starting to miss the heat of the flames and solid ground of bent metal. _"It was Tibet all over again Sully...I actually wanted to be going through that again!"_ He grunted and groaned fighting to stay tall as the sand slipped out from under him with every step. _"I was even missing the company of my enemies..."_

As minutes passed into hours, Nathan concentrated all his energy on his walk. Each step not only sunk him, but it also began to take his strength away and the sun burning above made it worse. Keeping his gaze forward he glared at the endless hills before him. He sighed looking down, then suddenly stumbled as his foot slipped out from under him. Dropping to his knee, Drake sighed in frustration closing his eyes.

Opening his eyes after easing his heart, Nathan looked to the hill under him and he moved his foot away from the edge. Going for a tumble was the last thing on his mind, especially after already going through one in the sky. "All right...hating the sand.." Closing his eyes to collect his thoughts, Nathan pushed himself to his feet and took a deep breath. Thoughts straight and a burst of energy in his body, he took a step off the hill and quickly continued his journey.

Making it to the bottom, Nathan stumbled once more and nearly lost his footing as his world began to spin. He closed his eyes as he rest his hands on his legs leaning forward. "So hot..." He coughed standing tall and he began a struggle up another hill. "..If..if I could just find some water..." He stopped himself as he tripped and nearly face planted into the sand. Sighing, he blew at the sand as he now crawled. "...Some water would be good.."

Reaching the top at a slow climb, he looked out across the endless sand. Nathan blinked seeing a dark object in the middle of the sun bright sand. Curiosity filling him up and he climbed to his feet and sped forward fast, tripping and stumbling along as he went. As he got close enough to identify the object, a small smile came to his lips as he picked up the pace, adrenaline on high!

 

-UC-

 

"That's my boy!"

Nathan blinked as he got yelled from his thoughts. He looked to Sullivan and eyed the huge smile on his face. He leaned forward and pat Nathan on the shoulder, shaking him some.

"Leave it to you to find a goddamn well in the middle of a freakin desert!" He pulled away shaking his head laughing. "...and I was worried."

Nathan noticed the change in Sullivan's posture and the happiness in his eyes. This is what he liked to see when he told stories. He looked away shortly with a soft smile, wanting to end it there and go into another lie, but he couldn't... not anymore..


	3. You Know Only A Heap Of Broken Images

Nathan quickly skid to a stop as he ran to the well. Snatching up the rope, he quickly brought it up with a relieved laugh. "Alright, bring it on up! Heh, don't care if it's cold or not!" His eyes shined as a small leather pouch came into view. Grabbing it he quickly brought it to his lips, but stopped cold. _"Remember Sully...I'm just not that lucky..."_ Releasing the top, Nathan watched sadly as nothing but sand fell out. "Goddamn it..." Stepping back, he let the pouch fall and he leaned forward, resting his hands on his legs with a sigh of defeat. "Oh shit...you've gotta be kidding me..." Nathan looked around him, no strategy left inside to help, no drive to continue. "..Now what..?" He was ready to fall face first into the well and hope he went easy.

 

-UC3-

 

"Goddamn it kid..." Sullivan put his hand over his face as he shook his head and Nathan reached over and took his shoulder. Although he was sitting fine at his side, it was still paining the man to know he suffered before hand."I'm not sure what you're more horrible at, telling stories or getting out of trouble..." Sullivan pulled his hand away bringing his cigar to his lips and he took in a deep puff.

Nathan eyed the look in his eyes then he nodded sadly looking down a bit. "Well...cheer up buddy." He looked up smiling softly. "You'll be happy to know I tried to be you and find my way out with the stars!"

 

-UC3-

 

"...Alright, Where are you Sully? ...Where are you?"

Standing on top of the highest hill near by, Nathan's gaze was on the MANY stars over his head. He was relieved for the darkness, having been ready to pass out from the burning hell fire above. He still wanted to..but while laying on the ground, something clicked in his head.

_"_ _Well yeah of course, if I had a sexton that is..."_

With Sullivan in his mind once more, Nathan jumped to his feet and began his work! Minutes he stood in silence, finger to the sky as he mumbled softly to himself. The last time he looked at the stars was back when he was in Syria. He was thankful for the less stars then cause he wasn't keen on always looking to the sky when doing nothing else. Instead of up, he was always looking forward for the next adventure. "Ah come on Nate..." Right now though, life was kicking him while he was down and he could almost drown in the many stars above. Bringing his hands over his face, Nathan peeked out between his fingers and his heart skipped a beat. He sighed inward and pointed, letting his other hand drop. "Okay! There's, there's Orion..." He pointed off to another location. "..There's the big dipper..." As he looked over the familiar figures, pictures Sullivan use to show him flashed through his mind. He was shown them constantly and there was always a Navy story behind them! Sighing, Nathan wanted to punch himself in the head for never really listening in the first place. He leaned his head down, his neck beginning to ache. "Ah...shit.. Should have been in the Navy." Giving up with what was above, Nathan had no choice but to continue forward.

 

-UC3-

 

Opening his mouth to continue, Nathan suddenly cried out as Sullivan flicked him hard in the ear. He glared over smacking his hand over it. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For never listening to me!" Sullivan pointed his finger at Nathan leaning close but Nathan eyed the the cigar that was too close to his liking in disgust. He felt like a kid getting told no by his father. "I didn't tell you those stories to put you to bed kid, I told you those to teach you something!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know I'd be stranded in a desert!?" He lowered his hand letting out a soft ow and Sullivan shook his head.

"Lesson learned kid...never assume something bad won't happen." He brought the cigar to his lips looking down. "I can't always have your back ya know?..As much as it hurts to admit that..it's true." Nathan gave a nod as he eyed the man closely. Letting the words linger in his mind, he formed his hands into a tight fist. Fire coming to his eyes.

 

-UC3-

 

The walk through the night had brought Nathan closer to nothing and as soon as the sun hit overhead, his strength left him on his knees and his brain refused to move him. His heavy eyes followed his hands as he gripped at the sand, he was grasping at nothing too as the grains slipped through his fingers. "I don't know...who I'm talking to..." Opening his hands, he tiredly pushed off the ground and stood, ignoring the aching of his legs. As he stepped forward, he nearly dropped again as his legs fought to give out. Each step took all the effort his body had left. "..I'm exhausted.." He lifted up his head, following the heat waves that lifted from the ground. Before he could follow them to the sky, his gaze stopped on a figure in the distance waving at him. Squinting his eyes he looked past the waves and his eyes quickly shot wide. "Sully?...Thank god!" He began forward and watched as Sullivan turned and vanished down the hill. Not wanting to lose him, Nathan ignored his tired and aching body and picked up the pace.

Before getting far though, Nathan stopped catching something out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell is that?" Looking to the right, he raised a brow not believing the view in front of him.

_"_ _What are the roots that clutch, what branches grow out of this stony rubbish?"_

Smack dab in the middle of the dusty wasteland was a palm tree surrounded by a small field of grass and a light puddle of clear blue water. Nathan took his steps slowly towards it, his mind fighting, struggling!

_"Son of man, you cannot say, or guess,"_

Suddenly at a sudden breeze, the whole thing vanished and Nathan choked at what was being left. "What is that!?"

_"For you know only a heap of broken images..."_

Getting closer, Nathan held his hand out, reaching for what was only just a dream, a hope...that was now completely gone. "That's the well!"

_"Where the sun beats, and the dead tree gives no shelter, the cricket no relief, and the dry stone no sound of water."_

Nathan stopped at the well and he grabbed his legs as he nearly dropped to the ground once more. "Goddamn it, I've been going in circles!" He gripped his pants fighting to call out in anger, but his lungs struggled to take in enough air and his throat fought even as he spoke in whispers. "Shit! Damn it, Nate..." He slowly began to shake his head, as he realized how deep he was in. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He closed his eyes, shaking his head more at the images of Talbot and Marlowe smirking.


	4. Give Me Your Hand

Eyes closed and motionless, the deserted land had Nathan down on his knees once again. His walk from the well was a short one in fear of getting turned around once again. As the sun bared down on him, the hills around him slowly became a stove and the heat was dragging him down faster. Thoughts on dying, he had no motive to move or even open his eyes anymore.

_"Only there is shadow under this red rock.."_

Hearing what Nathan assumed was a bit of crazy from the hell around him. He opened his eyes halfway and stared down the rock that sat a few yards away. The voice spoke as Marlowe, and as she said there WAS shadow, but in Nathan's mind he saw another trick.

_"_ _Come in under the shadow of this red rock..."_

It was evil, but inviting...

Nathan glanced up to the sky then around himself. EVERYTHING was burning! Every breath made him feel as if it was his last and looking around made him think he had finally lost his vision to the blinding sand. Glancing over to the rock, he sighed in defeat. The smirks were returning as he slowly began to crawl forward.

After forever dragging himself along, Nathan collapsed under the fortunately real shade and pulled his knees tight to his chest. If anyone knew of this tragic end..it'd have to be Marlowe.

_"...and I will show you something different!"_

Hearing her voice ring in his mind, he closed his eyes tight as he pulled his knees closer, curling into a ball as if trying to vanish from the Hell around him.

_"..From either your shadow at morning striding behind you, or your shadow at evening rising to meet you; I will show you fear in a handful of dust!"_

One more vanishing hope made him want to scream, but with no one around to hear, he put his hands over his face and let his head fall into the sand. He had only closed his eyes for a second, but the next time they were opened he found himself once again on his feet, struggling with each step. His travels were becoming a blur to him as his mind and body began to work without his knowledge. He didn't have a problem with it, he just wished he'd come to at better times.

This time he was walking through the dark. Although he had loved it the first time, this time was another kick from life, topped with a harsh cold and sandy wind! Not only was the cold cutting at him but so was the sand. Scratching at all of the bare skin it could find. Barely able to see due to the sand in his eyes, Nathan's mind teetered back and forth between living or dying. "Just want to keep..." His thoughts were interrupted as a sudden chill rocked his whole body, nearly knocking him down. "Oh, god!.." He had his arms hugged tight against his chest as he rubbed at his upper arms, trying to keep himself warm, but failing miserably. Cold holding tight, his pace began to slow as he eyed the ground. "...I just wanna lay down..." Bending his leg to meet ground as he took another step, he almost dropped down but he shot up as his heart screamed to continue. "...I can't lay down, just..CAN'T lay down!" As his heart calmed, his mind suddenly buckled and he dropped. Using the last of his strength, Nathan threw himself onto his back and as a star fell and vanished, he closed his eyes, leaving fate to do the same.

"Nate."

Nathan's finger twitched as he slowly started coming to. "Sully..."

"Nate!"

His hand became a fist as his body woke. "...Sully...?" He questioned a bit louder.

"Wake up!"

Slowly he opened his eyes. Vision a blur, Nathan could only see a shadowed figure surrounded by a BRIGHT light. "Come on." The figure reached out with a waiting hand.

As his vision became clearer, it hit Nathan that he had finally been taken by the desert and he was being taken off to Heaven. Squinting to get a better look, it broke his heart to see the soft smile of Sullivan. It hurt to see he had been taken because he couldn't get to him in time. "Give me your hand." As Nathan raised his hand up though, he was happy to know he'd be going to Heaven with a familiar face. He'd question why that direction later. 

Taking his hand, Nathan let Sullivan take all his weight as he put his other hand over his eyes, trying to regain himself. "I've been...I've been looking for you." Drake closed his eyes as Sullivan took a hold of his shoulders keeping him up. "I couldn't find you..." He reached out as Sullivan patted his shoulder, slowly pulling away. "I don't know how long I've been out here...I think.." Standing straight, his sentence was cut short as he realized he wasn't at the golden gates. "..Sully?" Eying the sand around him, his heart sank realizing he wasn't dead and it sank more realizing he was never with his friend to begin with. "Sully..." Almost giving in to death and accepting the death of Sullivan, Nathan was hit with a new, much stronger determination! He had gotten this far and he wasn't going to quit now. "Okay...I can do this." He turned in the direction his back had faced and stared hard ahead. "I can do this..." With fighting words spoken, he began forward, ONCE again!

As fast as the fight came though, it quickly left him after only a few yards. Again, Nathan was dragging his feet and swaying with every step. "Sully?..." His gaze was on the ground, familiar with what was already ahead. "Sully!" He couldn't think of anything else to say, although he was an expert at talking to himself during dire situations. This situation though was finally calling for someone else, and Nathan now knew he couldn't do this alone...not anymore. "I'm coming Sully..." 

Stopping to take a break, Nathan grabbed a hold of a forgotten, half buried cart at his side and he balanced himself on top of another hill as he slowly swayed back and forth. "I'm almost there Sully..." Rubbing the dirt from his eyes, he let out a cough, the force nearly knocking him down. As he composed himself, his gaze stopped on a small village in the distance. "Oh thank God...it's a village!" With another burst of energy, Nathan pushed forward and ran, a destination finally in his vision. As fast as he hit the bottom, he quickly began up another hill. One more and he'd be home free. "Please...don't let that have been a mirage..." Struggling one last time to his feet, Nathan gave a soft smile as he eyed the village, but then his smile vanished as fast as it came. "Oh no..."

 

- **UC3** -

 

Nathan jumped at the screeching of wood on wood, blinking his thoughts away he glanced over and raised a brow seeing Sullivan now on his feet. "Wha...What's wrong!?" He noticed his cigar was carelessly laying in the ashtray as if thrown down. 

Not able to get another word in due to Nathan being so lost in the story, Sullivan was stuck with just listening to the suffering and loss he had felt through those few days. At the final word of lost hope, he just couldn't continue to listen and in anger he suddenly stood ready to kick someone's ass. Seeing the confused look in Nathan's eyes, he held out both hands as he faced him. "Stand up." Nathan didn't move, but to blink. Sullivan moved his fingers, motioning Drake to stand. "Come on, up!" Unsure of what Sullivan was getting at, Nathan slowly climbed to his feet.

With a shrug, he held out his arms a bit. Sure he was about to get the discussion of his life, he took a breath ready to take it all in."Alright...give it to me..." But, instead of "Goddamn it Kid, what have a told you!?", Nathan was taken into Sullivan's arms and held tight. Blinking, he eyed his friend in confusion and tried to pull away with a laugh. Sullivan held tight though, shaking his head.

"Don't move...just let me have this." Nathan blinked letting Sullivan hold him as he watched with a raised brow. "You scare me, ya know that kid?"

Feeling Sullivan tighten his grip, Drake wrapped his arms softly around him chuckling softly. "I try!"

"No kid..I'm being serious." Nathan blinked hearing a sigh. "You REALLY scare me." Sullivan chuckled patting his back. "Hell, you can be just outside enjoying the sun and you still scare me!" Finally getting what was going on, Nathan sighed softly and he hugged tighter. His heart ached knowing he had done this to Sullivan and if he could he'd take it back in a heartbeat. "...Do me a favor."

Nathan pat Sullivan's back pulling away some, putting inches between them and he gave his winning smile. "Anything buddy..."

With a pat on his shoulder, Sullivan pulled away and he wrapped his arm tight around Nathan's shoulders as he lead him towards the back door. "I've got your bed all set! Take a load off and stay awhile..." He snatched up his cigar and held it in front of them. "..and tomorrow you can buy me more smokes!"

All Nathan could do was roll his eyes and let out a hearty laugh as Sullivan lead him out. If there was one good thing this journey brought out of them, it was the father/son love they had for one another. It had always been there before, but neither ever saw how truly important one another was to each other, until now! And both were VERY thankful for that!


End file.
